


Average

by ronnings



Series: Superlane Oneshots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i love superlane, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnings/pseuds/ronnings
Summary: Lucy thinks that Kara Danvers is anything but average and is overall smitten with the blonde woman and her endearing quirks.





	Average

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends and I were talking and spitballing ideas for fics and then I thought of this and now it exists?

Kara spends 90% of her time on Earth trying to be average. Lucy can’t see the Kryptonian as anything average, she never has. Lucy knows why Kara has to be so average of course, but she hadn’t always.

***

Lucy barely knocks before she’s inside James’ apartment. She doesn’t bother hiding the exhaustion from her voice, “I’m breaking up with you.” She looks him right in the eyes, jaw set. This is difficult for her but she keeps her composure (bitterly thanks her father for forcing her to). 

“Lucy, is everything okay?” James is genuinely concerned and it isn’t making this easier for the agent.

“No. I moved here to make it work and it isn’t working. I interrupted your life, and I just, on some level, thought you’d drop everything for me. And that was completely unfair and we just- we aren’t working James.” Lucy stops and runs a hand through her hair, inhales.

“You’re right. But I ran away, okay Luce?” James comes closer and Lucy shakes her head and turns away.

“I just came here to tell you that. I don’t know if I’m staying here or not yet, but I don’t think I can go back to Metropolis.” Lucy sighs and exits James’ apartment.

When she finally ends up at her apartment she leans against her door and exhales slowly and evenly. Lucy thinks of Kara, who will finally get to be with the man she’s been pining after for so long. It’s bittersweet because Lucy is so average next to Kara. Kara, who is the only one of Cat Grant’s assistants to survive a full two years. Sunny Danvers is anything but average, with her perfect idiosyncrasies, Lucy is not thinking about how she constantly touches and adjusts her glasses. The thought does not cross her mind that Kara’s eyes are so blue they might as well be made of sapphire. They probably are. Calling Kara Danvers average is a crime, she thinks, pours her first glass of whiskey. She sips it and almost immediately hears knocking on her door. Groaning, Lucy goes to check the door but her thought process is interrupted.

“Lucy? It’s Kara. Are you in there?” She remembers not to say that she knows you’re in there and that I checked the DEO first and I can hear your heartbeat, so you’re definitely awake. Absently, Kara fidgets with her glasses.

The door opens and the blonde quickly crosses into the apartment. Kara turns again to face Lucy and the brunette speaks.

“Why are you here, Kara?” Lucy sips from her glass, swallows, and continues, “You don’t have to be here, you could be, well you know.”

“James told me you too broke up, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Kara tentatively touches Lucy and the lawyer notes it is the first time Kara has been hesitant about affection since they became friends. Lucy swallows most of the rest of her glass. “I mean you seem fine, but I think that you’re not supposed to be?”

Lucy thinks that this is just another reason why Kara is above average, she’s unsure of herself but it’s goofy and endearing. “Well, I guess I made my peace with it a long time ago.”

“Oh.”

“You know I broke up with him.” Lucy sets her glass on her counter. “Can I get you something? Whiskey? Water?”

“No, I don’t really drink.” Kara inhales sharply as Lucy turns back to face her. She’s giving Kara a look, the one that makes Kara feel like taking a lap or two around the city just to calm down, Danvers.

“So, you’re not at James’s place.” Kara just nods and Lucy continues, “Why?” Kara takes a moment to collect her thoughts, this is not a time for word vomit.

“I didn’t want to be there. He told me you two had broken up and then he just asked if I was hungry. I wasn’t sure if you were going to be okay, and I wanted to know. So I came here.” Lucy still looks confused so Kara pushes through the silence. “Besides, he clearly isn’t smart if he ruined the relationship he had with you!”

Lucy laughs. “I’m just average, Kara. Why shouldn’t he have picked you? I mean you’re amazing, and you’re brilliant and above average and you’re so fantasti-” Strong arms surround her and before she recognizes what is happening, she is wrapped in the most secure hug that she’s had in a long time. When they finally pull away, Lucy marvels at how perfect Kara is. Anything but average.

“And I love watching movies, so come on, do you have anything interesting?” Kara lights up the room with her smile and Lucy follows her to the couch.

“I have Netflix, so yeah.” When Kara giggles, Lucy pretends her heart doesn’t soar.

As they begin to settle on the couch, Kara ignores Lucy’s heart rate, well she tries anyway. 

When the movie ends, Kara doesn’t think she could even name the main characters, but it was worth it getting to be that close to Lucy.

***

Six months later and Lucy still loved cuddling with Kara for movie marathons, but these days no break-ups were involved. Lucy is pulled from her daydream by a gust of wind as Kara lands in their apartment.

“Hey, Luce. I’m back.” Kara grins as she approaches for a brief kiss.

“Hi, babe.” Lucy smiles into Kara’s neck and breathes her in. Must have been a fire. Kara enters their shared bedroom and changes into pajamas while Lucy brings armfuls of snacks over to the coffee table.

“What movie are we watching tonight, Luce?” Kara asks as she plops down next to her girlfriend on the couch, careful not to break the fragile furniture.

“I thought we could watch Bridge to Terabithia,” Lucy says, pressing enter on the remote.

“Never seen it, perfect!” Lucy snuggles into Kara’s side, hums contentedly when Kara runs her hand through her hair. Kara hopes that movie nights can remain a constant in her life.

Lucy pauses the movie, “Wait, what do you mean you’ve never seen it? It was the first movie for movie night, you know after I broke up with James.” Lucy looks at Kara curiously.

“Um, well, I don’t really remember much from that because-because I was busy thinking about how comfortable and nice it was. And I sort of zoned out before they even showed the opening scene, I mean you were right there and your heartbeat is so steady and I don’t even know how you can blame me for that. You’re so breathtaking Lucy, I just, I just love you a lot.”

“I love you too. Now, watch the movie. Or do I have to sit away from you so I don’t distract you with my brilliance?” Kara laughs.

“I’ll try to watch, but I would rather snuggle. Or do other things.” Kara wiggles her eyebrows and Lucy snorts.


End file.
